This application includes citations to various publications, patent applications and issued patents, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Oxygen's role in wound healing has been intensively studied. In that regard, the background section of published parent no. 2004/0260253 A1 (the '253 publication) presents a discussion of wound recovery with respect to oxygen supply and further teaches how a simple dressing can supply oxygen to a wound area at high concentrations without the need for producing oxygen chemically, electrochemically or from a tethered source. In addition, devices disclosed in the '253 publication allow for the delivery of other gases at predetermined gas ratios to tissues and other target areas. This simple means to manipulate and optimize local environments can be used alone or in combination with other materials and/or devices to create additive and sometimes synergistic outcomes (e.g., heat, electrical stimulation, growth factors, and nutrients), or using oxygen in combination with antibiotics topically to enhance antimicrobial effectiveness.